


[Podfic] Make A Collage Of Us

by Serdd



Series: YouTube Disaster Gays [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ...who am i kidding that's exactly what this fic is, Audio Format: MP3, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, I may as well have made Fluff the title of the series tbh, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Retired Victor Nikiforov, Skater Victor Nikiforov, YouTube, YouTuber Victor, YouTuber Yuuri, Youtube AU, but honestly what do you expect from this series, but in fic form, cos you about to get cavities, dancer yuuri, for the soul, it sounds like some soppy love song, like honestly, make sure your job has free dental, soz if that's a spoiler, wtf is that title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serdd/pseuds/Serdd
Summary: “Can you believe that the man dating me, Victor-owns-the-same-pair-of-heels-in-three-colours-Nikiforov, only has one suitcase, one box, and one carry on rucksack when he’s moved his entire life to a different country?”[Fourth in the YouTubers AU. Collab videos between NikBitch and Katsu now Yuuri's moved to Russia to live with his boyfriend.][AUDIOFIC]
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: YouTube Disaster Gays [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717051
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	[Podfic] Make A Collage Of Us

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Make A Collage Of Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426211) by [KatieEwok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieEwok/pseuds/KatieEwok). 



  
_cover art by[Serdd](ARTIST%20URL)_

**Listen**  
  
[](http://scriptgenerator.net/really-simple-embed-audio-player-script/)

**Title:** [Make A Collage Of Us](TEXT%20URL)

**Author:** [KatieEwok](AUTHOR%20URL)

**Narrator:** [Serdd's Audio Fanfictions](https://www.serddsaudiofanfics.com/)

**Length:** 00:19:10

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ohxbAjB5bp9gevjXMaglvRtPP93a5dGr/view?usp=sharing)  
_(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more of my audio fics, both complete & in progress on:
> 
> My Website: [ www.serddsaudiofanfics.com ](https://www.serddsaudiofanfics.com/)  
> And on My YouTube: [ Serdd's Audio Fanfictions YouTube Channel ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCBxfwCasVIpgQ75urk7GoKg?view_as=subscriber)  
> 


End file.
